Yami Kuro
Yami Kuro is an infamous criminal from Viridian. Yami is wanted for mass murder, grand larceny, and arson. Appearance Yami Kuro is tall with a lean stature. He has long spiky black hair. He has blue eyes and slightly tan skin. He wears a series of cloths that are wrapped around his neck and flow down his back. He wears a dark brown tattered long sleeve shirt, with black pants and long dark brown leather boots. Yami had lost half of his left arm, so his forearm and hand are made from red metal. While being made of metal, Yami still has full control of this arm. History Equipment Phantom Phantom is a blade that has a special energy magnifying device within the hilt of the blade. Yami had this blade specifically made so that he could use less energy when using his smoke manipulation abilities. The sword takes the shape of a long ninjato, with the handle having a trigger on it that is almost the length of the handle. This trigger has a locking mechanism, so Yami can use it as a hand guard or as a way to activate the mechanism within the handle. when the mechanism is activated, smoke emits from the bottom of the handle. This is one of Yami's signature techniques, where he blankets an area with smoke, rending all caught by it helpless. Mechanical Arm Most of Yami's left arm is made of red metal. This arm can be used for multiple purposes. Since it is not his real arm, he does not feel pain and can stick his arm in fire and also block attacks from bladed weapons. He can also fire his hand like a grappling hook from the wrist. He also has the ability to fire needles with his arm, using it as an amplifier. The arm can also be used for the storage of small items that Yami feels can help him in certain situations. Antipoison Yami has viles of antipoison stored within his mechanical arm that he can use on himself without taking them out. The antipoison he carries is for the various poisons that he himself makes and uses within battle. Without these he would be unable to withstand the effects of his own poison if he was to be caught in it. Abilities Smoke Manipulation Yami has a unique variation of fire magic mixed with his air affinity where he can manipulate smoke. He uses his sword in conjunction with his blade, Phantom, to produce a massive amount of smoke that can encompass an area. He uses his smoke as an extension of his senses. While the smoke renders most people blind, Yami can sense the exact location of those within or touched by it. Techniques * 'Smoke Needle -' Yami points his mechanical pointer finger towards the opponent. the tip of the finger opens and he fires a needle made out of condensed smoke that can pierce metal. * 'Smoke Needle Shotgun - '''Yami is able to fire multiple smoke needles at once that do much more damage but does not have the same range or accuracy of if he were to only fire one. When he does this the tips on all five fingers on his mechanical hand open. * '''Smoke Needle Bazooka - ' Yami points his pointer finger forward, but instead of firing immediately, smoke gathers into a large bullet shape in front of his finger. Smoke seeps out from other crevices in his arm which flows to his finger as well. When fired, it travels at lightning fast speeds and when it hits the condensed smoke explodes into thousands of smoke needles that fly in every direction * 'Smoke Coffin - '''Yami uses either his sword or the tips of his mechanical fingers to produce a large amount of smoke that can blanket an area. While he can use either method of producing the smoke, He is able to generate a lot more using his sword, enough to cover an entire city. * '''Smoke Coffin: Poison Cloud -' Yami keeps highly concentrated viles of poison stored within his blade handle and his mechanical arm, enabling him to produce thick clouds of it when mixed with his smoke. This poison causes targets to choke and eventually lose consciousness. * 'Smoke Coffin: Red Poison Cloud -' This is another poison that yami created, which attacks the nerves of the body. This poison causes great pain, as it damages the nervous system, attacking each nerve individually. * '''Smoke Coffin: Black Reaper Poison Cloud - '''One of Yami's strongest poisons, this one causes heart failure within two minutes of inhaling it. Category:Characters